


Birthday Wish

by Carnivalwheel



Category: Good Guys (TV 2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-13
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnivalwheel/pseuds/Carnivalwheel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Jack's 30th birthday; the wish he makes before he blows out the candles on his cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Wish

The cake is a mess. There’s chocolate frosting that is oozing off the sides and onto the table. The candles, all thirty of them because Dan takes birthdays seriously, are either stuck in too far into the cake or aren’t stuck in enough. The ones stuck in too far look like they’re drowning in a chocolate sea. The ones that are barely stuck in there are tilted and ready to fall over. And there’s red icing writing.

**Happy Birthday Jack!**

Or at least that’s what Jack thinks the writing says because it looks like Dan had a seizure while decorating the cake.

The point is the cake is a mess and Dan is there with his arm around Jack’s shoulder, singing loudly and off tone. Then, when he’s done doing that, he looks at Jack expectantly .

“Well, blow out the candles and make a wish.”

So, Jack does.

When he looks over at Dan, his partner is still staring. Then, he’s not because Dan is kissing him.

And the cake’s still a mess; there are wax circles around the candles that are stuck in too far and the ones not stuck in enough have fallen over and are laying like fallen soldiers bleeding waxy blood.

And it’s the best birthday Jack Bailey has ever had because he got his birthday wish.


End file.
